Frohe Ostern, Erik!
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Eine Art Fortsetzung zu meiner Story 'Frohe Weihnachten, Erik'


Das hier ist sozusagen eine Fortsetzung zu meiner Weihnachts Fic "Frohe Weinhanchten, Erik" Wie immer, bitte nicht ernst nehmen

Disclaimer: Leider gehört mir Erik nicht... heul... aber man kann ja noch träumen, oder? schnief

**Frohe Ostern, Erik!**

Erik ging zielsicher durch den dunklen Gang der zu seinem Haus unterhalb der Oper führte. Heute fing das verlängerte Osterwochenende an und die Oper hatte für einige Tage geschlossen. Da Christine die Feiertage mit ihrem Vormund verbringen würde, versprachen die nächsten Tage ruhig zu werden.

Mit einem geübten Handgriff betätigte das Phantom den Mechanismus der die Tür zu seinem Reich öffnete und trat ein. Er nahm seinen Mantel ab und wollte gerade in sein Schlafzimmer gehen, als er plötzlich anhielt.

‚Moment mal. Da war doch was...'

Er drehte sich langsam um und tatsächlich: Mitten auf seiner Orgel stand ein bunter Schokoladenosterhase.

„Was..."  
"Frohe Ostern!" rief Ithiliel und sprang hinter dem Sofa hervor.

Erik starrte sie einige Momente lang entsetzt an, während sein Gehirn verzweifelt versuchte das Bild vor ihm zu verarbeiten: Ithiliel hatte sich als Osterhase verkleidet.

Sie trug eine enge braune Hose, braune Schuhe, einen flauschigen braunen Pulli, hatte sich lange Hasenohren aufgesetzt und das Gesicht passend geschminkt. (sie hatte sich auch einen kleinen Schwanz aufgenäht, aber den konnte er im Moment noch nicht sehen).

In der Hand hielt sie einen kleinen Korb dessen Inhalt mit einer bunten Serviette abgedeckt war.

„Ah... Hallo?" sagte Erik vorsichtig.

„Hi!" rief Ithiliel vergnügt und umarmte das Phantom zur Begrüßung. „Frohe Ostern, Erik!"

„Ähm... was machst du hier?" fragte er nun immer noch leicht verwirrt.

„Osterhase für dich spielen, natürlich!" rief sie fröhlich und stellte ihren Korb auf dem Tisch ab.

„Der Schokohase da ist übrigens für dich," erklärte sie grinsend. „Und hier hab' ich ein bisschen Osterbrot und 'n Osterlamm mitgebracht. Und einen Osterstrauß."

Sie deutete auf den kleinen Tisch neben der Couch. Erik bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sich dort eine Vase mit Palmkätzchen, Kirschzweigen und Forsithienzweigen befand. Die einzelnen Äste waren mit ausgeblasenen und bemalten Eiern sowie mit kleinen Hasen- und Kükenfiguren geschmückt.

„Oh, und ich hab' auch ein paar Ostereier für dich versteckt! Genauer gesagt, 13 Stück," fügte die junge Frau noch hinzu.

„Ostereier? Du hast Ostereier in meiner Wohnung versteckt?" fragte Erik ungläubig.

„Ja." Ithiliel nickte. „Und in deinen Sarg hab' ich 'nen weiteren Schokohasen gelegt. Nur, damit du dich net drauflegst."

Das Phantom schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du bist unmöglich."

„Ich weiß." Ithiliel grinste. „Na komm, setz' dich, dann schlachten wir das Osterlamm!"

Das ‚Osterlamm' war ein trockener aber sehr leckerer kleiner Kuchen in Form eines Lamms. Ithiliel zog Erik zur Couch, drückte ihn in die Polster, nahm ihn die Maske ab und gab ihm einen Teller. Für sich zog sie einen Stuhl heran und nahm darauf Platz. Sie zog den Teller mit dem Osterlamm heran, nahm ein Messer und betrachtete den Kuchen einen Moment lang kritisch. Dann kippte sie das Lamm um und schnitt ihm mit einem Grinsen den Kopf ab. Diesen legte sie nun Erik auf den Teller.

Der schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf. Auch für sich selbst schnitt Ithiliel nun einen Teil des Lamms ab und schenkte ihnen beiden frischen Orangensaft ein.

„Du isst ja gar nichts, Erik."

„Ich habe keinen Hunger."

Die junge Frau verzog schmollend ihren Mund. „Probier doch wenigsten etwas... ich hab' ihn extra für dich gebacken."

Erik hob fragend eine Augenbraue und blickte sie skeptisch an.

„Na ja... ich hab' ihn extra für dich gekauft. Zufrieden?"

Das Phantom lachte. „Na, wenn dass so ist, dann muss ich natürlich probieren."

Darauf probierte er tatsächlich etwas von dem Osterlamm und es schmeckte ihm sogar – zumindest eingermaßend.

Nach und nach brachte Ithiliel ihn auch dazu, von dem Osterbrot und dem Schokohasen zu kosten und etwas Orangensaft zu probieren.

„Und was kommt jetzt?" fragte Erik amüsiert.

„Mm..." Ithiliel überlegte. „Du könntest die Eier suchen die ich für dich versteckt habe... oder du kannst sie später suchen, wenn du willst... sonst fallen mir für Ostern eigentlich keine Bräuche ein... mit der Kirche hab' ich's nicht so." Sie grinste. „Wir können uns aber auch einfach einen netten Nachmittag machen... uns unterhalten, ein Spiel spielen..."

Erik erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die letzten Spiele die er mit ihr gespielt hatte – an Silvester – und schlug stattdessen vor: „Ich könnte dir etwas vorspielen."

„Oh ja!" Ithiliel sprang auf und hüpfte vor Freude auf und ab. „Was denn?"

Erik lachte. „Da wirst du dich schon gedulden müssen, bis ich damit anfange!"

Er stand nun auch auf und ging zum Piano hinüber, wo er sich auf dem Sitz niederließ und zu spielen begann – Chopin.

Ithiliel seufzt leise und setzte sich neben Erik. Schon nach kurzer Zeit schloss sie ihre Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an Eriks Schulter.

„Schön..." flüsterte sie und als Erik auch noch leise zu singen begann, würde ihr Lächeln noch breiter.

Nachdem er das Stück beendet hatte, blieben sie noch einige Zeit so sitzen und genossen beide die Nähe des anderen.

Auf einmal sprang Ithiliel wieder auf.

„Jetzt ist es aber an der Zeit, dass du deine Ostereier suchst! Ich kann dir ja helfen, wenn du sie nicht findest!"

Erik warf ihr einen gespielt beleidigten Blick zu.

„Ich werde doch wohl noch deine Verstecke in meiner eigenen Wohnung finden!"

Die junge Frau grinste jedoch nur. „Wart's nur ab."

Das Phantom stand langsam auf und lies seinen Blick suchend durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen. Seine Augen blieben an einem bunten Fleck zwischen seinen Büchern hängen – ein rotes Ei stand dort vor den Büchern.

„Das war einfach," stellte er fest.

„Das war ja auch nur zum aufwärmen."

Erik legte das Ei auf den Tisch und begann weiter zu suchen.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte er vier weitere Eier gefunden: ein gelbes unter den Seiten seiner Oper ‚Don Juan', ein blaues in seinem Modell der Oper (direkt auf der Bühne) und zwei rote in den Augenlöchern seiner Totenkopfmaske die in einer der Regale lag. Die letzten beiden ließen ihn auflachen.

„Du hast wirklich einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor."

„Warte erst mal ab, bis du die anderen gefunden hast!" Ithiliel grinste und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. „Bis jetzt bist du schon mal gar nicht schlecht... fünf hast du schon, jetzt fehlen nur noch acht weitere."

Erik verlies nun das Wohnzimmer und suchte in der Küche weiter, wo er auch schnell das Ei fand, dass ich in einem der Töpfe versteckt hatte. Kurz darauf hatte er auch das Ei im Bad gefunden – im Seifenhalter. Nun wurde es schon schwieriger.

Erik suchte nun schon eine Viertelstunde ohne ein weiteres Ei gefunden zu haben.

„Brauchst du einen Tipp?" fragte Ithiliel grinsend.

„Nein."

Er suchte weiter und fand schließlich ein blaues Ei in einem seiner Stiefel die neben seinem Sarg standen.

Kopfschüttelnd legte er es zu den anderen auf den Tisch.

„Was dir aber auch für Verstecke einfallen..." er brach ab und sah zu seiner Orgel hinüber. „Nein."

Ithiliel grinste. „Doch."

Er warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu und eilte zu seinem geliebten Musikinstrument hinüber.

„Wenn dadurch irgendetwas beschädigt oder verschmutzt worden ist..."

„Keine Angst, deiner geliebten Orgel ist schon nichts passiert..."

Erik hatte nun die Orgel erreicht und lies seinen Blick prüfend über diese schweifen und förderte schließlich drei Eier aus den Orgelpfeifen zu Tage.

„Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich was in deinem Kopf vorgeht..."

Langsam kam er zum Tisch zurück und legte die drei Eier ab.

„Jetzt fehlen nur noch zwei, aber das sind die schwersten!" rief Ithiliel grinsend.

Eine halbe Stunde später gab Erik auf.

„Ich habe jetzt die ganze Wohnung durchsucht. Wo zum Teufel hast du die letzten Eier versteckt?"

Die junge Frau grinste. „Die ganze Wohnung? Hast du nicht ein ‚Zimmer' ausgelassen?"

Entsetzt starrte er sie an. „Du hast doch nicht..."

Er sprang auf und lief zur Folterkammer. Nachdem er den Mechanismus betätigt hatte, glitt einer der Spiegel zur Seite und gab die Sicht auf das Innere der mit Spiegeln gesäumten Kammer frei. Gegenüber der Tür stand ein metallener Galgen – an dem fröhlich ein gelbes Osterei baumelte.

„Du bist verrückt."

Ithiliel klatschte als Erik das zwölfte Ei zu den anderen legte. „Bravo! Und das letzte konntest du gar nicht finden, es ist nämlich nicht in deiner Wohnung."

„Wie bitte?!"

„Na du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ich deine persönliche Loge vergessen würde!"

„Du hast ein Osterei in Loge fünf versteckt?"

Erik starrte mich ungläubig an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

„Ja, hättest du... aber jetzt setz dich erst mal, nach der anstrengenden Sucherei hast du dir eine Pause verdient, das letzte Ei kannst du auch später holen."

Das Phantom setzte sich merklich erleichtert und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ein Besuch von dir schafft mich mehr als die beiden Manager und Carlotta zusammen..."

„Ich will das mal als Kompliment auffassen," sagte Ithiliel lächelnd und schenkte ihm ein Glas Orangensaft ein. „Hier."

Die beiden verbrachten den Rest des Tages eher geruhsam und unterhielten sich. Dann war es soweit und Ithiliel stand auf.

„So, ich muss dann auch mal wieder... pass auf dich auf."

Sie umarmte Erik zum Abschied und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bis irgendwann einmal, Erik!"


End file.
